worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VEFR-1 EW Valkyrie
BACKGROUND (As modified from Macross Mecha Manual) The VEFR-1 fulfilled the role of electronic warfare Valkyrie early in the First Robotech War. Featuring a two-seater cockpit configuration, the VEFR-1 includes additional electronic hardware for use in reconnaissance missions as well as ECM/ECCM roles (Electronic Countermeasures/Electronic Counter-Countermeasures). Like most such dedicated craft, the VEFR-1 has no weaponry and functions strictly as a support unit, though the variable transformation is kept intact to increase battlefield deployment versatility. Model Type - VEFR-1 AWACS Valkyrie Class - Awacs Variable/Veritech Fighter Crew - 2 MDC By Location Head - 90 Arms (2) - 130ea Hands (2) - 60ea Legs/Engines (2) - 175ea Feet (2) - 95ea Main Body/Fuselage - 365 Wings (2) - 150ea Tail Planes - 80 Cockpit/Nose - 120 Sensor Dish/Radome - 160 Sensor Pod - 80 AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including standard 15mm rounds Speed Running - Battroid/Battloid - 140kph Flying - Atmosphere - Battroid/Battloid - 160kph all altitudes, Gerwalk/Gaurdian - 450kph all altitudes, Fighter - Mach 0.9 @ Sea Level, Mach 2.2 @ 10km, Mach 3.2 @ 30km Flying - Space - Battroid/Battloid - Mach 7.45, Gerwalk/Gaurdian - Mach 7.45, Fighter - Mach 7.45 Leaping - Battroid/Battloid - 15ft fomr a stand still, 40 ft with a running start Range - 5000 km in space without boosters. 225 hours of continuous use on 20 protocutlure canisters. Statistics Height - Battroid/Battloid - 13.0m, Gerwalk/Gaurdian - 8.7m, Fighter - 3.8m (4.3m with radome) Length - Battroid/Battloid - 4.0m (6.0m with radome), Gerwalk/Gaurdian - 11.0m, Fighter - 14.2m Width - Battroid/Battloid - 7.3m, Gerwalk/Gaurdian - 8.3-14.8m, Fighter - 8.3-14.8m Weight - 25 tons operational PS - 40 Robotic Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - Minimal space for survival gear and personal weapons Power System - two Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001 thermonuclear reaction turbine engines plus 2 x RRL-1 Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 Restrained Punch – 8d6 sd Punch – 4d6 Kick – 6d6 Body Block/Tackle – 2d6 Systems of Note Fuel Capacity - The VF-1 Valkyrie extremely durable. The use of Micronized reactors and the science of Overtechnology, gives the VF-1 an average, useful life span of 2 years before needing a new energy system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for maneuvers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 375km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infared imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target up to 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify up to 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the fighter 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Radome - Range 600km, Track 2500 targets, Guidance for up to 36 Long Range Missiles ECM/ECCM Pod - With a successful ECM skill roll (or Sensors skill roll at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to stirke and -25% on all sensor and communication rolls. Also with successful ECM skill rool (or Sensors skill at -20%) the crew can negate opposing ECM attacks equal to the margin of success of their skill roll. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide Seto Kaiba The Robotech RPG